Sleeping Over
by Misakami
Summary: Cartman/Butters. Underage sex, noncon, all the good stuff.


[I wrote this for 4chan in about thirty minutes. Please don't read this if you don't like things that would normally be posted on 4chan.] It was dark. Outside a window, the moon glowed brightly onto three sleeping bags strategically placed in Stan Marsh's bedroom. Kyle had lined his up alongside Stan's bed, while Cartman had tucked his away in the corner furthest from the fag and the Jew. Butters, who'd only been invited to the sleep over because Kenny was dead, had initially spread his own sleeping bag out between the separated friends, though as the night had worn on he'd inched closer and closer to Eric Cartman. Eric, who lie awake munching on cheesy poofs, had watched the steady approach somewhat warily, wondering whether the blond boy meant to roll nearer to him. It wasn't really a problem until Butters nose was inches away from the bag of snacks he'd claimed, a small thread of drool threatening to land on Cartman's food.

"Butters," he hissed and reached out one thick-fingered hand, shoving it against the sleeping boy's shoulder. He only gurgled and rolled his body onto the bag, crushing the poofs and crinkling the bag noisily. The heel of Cartman's hand connected with Butter's nose. Almost instantly he sat up and covered it, pale fingers trying to staunch the sudden flow of blood, blue eyes wide. "You fuckin' faggot, look what you did to mah cheezy poofs!" Cartman whispered and jabbed his index finger towards the bag. Butters hiccupped and looked to where the other boy was pointing almost fearfully. "I-I'm sorry Eric," he stammered, voice thick and trembling as his lips stuck together. They were stained red, as was his chin. "I-I was asleep, ya see, and… I can…" There were tears brimming in his eyes now, but before Cartman could react Butters had snorted, trying to stifle a sob and allowing the blood to flow faster from his nose, head buried in the sleeves of his pajamas.

"God dammit Butters." Cartman scowled and stared at the thin, shaking shoulders in front of him. "Butters… seriously, stop crying." He glanced towards Stan's bed and noticed the lump under the blankets stir faintly. "Seriously, you're going to wake up the guys," he forced the blond's head up then, staring at the pink stained skin and red rimmed eyes in disgust. "Fuckin' weak," he muttered, and as Butters huffed for air he held the boy's head back. "Keep it like this… It stops the bleeding. And pinch your nose." Thin, trembling fingers scraped confusedly at the bridge of a sharp nose as Butters tried to obey the bigger boy's instruction. He kept sniffing, creating loud honking sounds with every inhale, and Cartman recoiled at the audible burble of blood in the back of the other's throat. Finally, the bleeding seemed to subside, and Butters withdrew his hand from his nostrils and offered Eric a nod of appreciation. "Th-thanks, Eric…"

More tears rolled down his cheeks, and the brown haired male squinted. "Jeez, Butters, are you still crying? You're a fucking pussy, I hardly even hit you." The blond hiccupped and let out the beginnings of a wail, something Cartman soon stifled with one large hand. "You're going to wake them up!" Butters breathed shakily into the sweaty, cheese flavored skin for several moments before turning his face away. "Why're y-you always so m-m-mean to me, Eric?" He mumbled, and Cartman blinked. "I-.. I really like you, and you always hit me, and call me a-.. a girl and a sissy, and well… I-I'm here to tell you, I am none of those things!" He faced the other boy with his jaw set. Cartman fidgeted.  
>"Dude, Butters," he began awkwardly, but was curtailed as a warm, sticky hand thumped his chest, smearing red across his pinstriped pajamas. Slowly he was forced to lie back on his sleeping bag, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Butters grabbed both his wrists and shoved them down. "Why don't you l-like me, Eric?" It didn't sound like a question. Although the normal stutter was present, there was a growl somewhere in the blond's tone. "I really… I re-really like you." Hot, soft lips covered a stunned and defenseless mouth, sloppy and forceful in their pursuit of recognition. Butters wanted a reaction, any reaction, and Cartman gave it to him; something was stirring under his thigh. With a soft pop the blond discontinued the kiss, and the boy on bottom took the opportunity to turn his head and spit.<br>"D-Did you not like it?" Butters asked fearfully, his legs on either side of the bigger boy's waist, his body rocking nervously as Cartman glanced towards the sleeping forms of the other two occupants of the room. "Butters, that… That was totally gay!" With the effort it took to keep his voice down, it softened some of the anger, and Butters donned a watery smile. Before Cartman could protest he reclaimed his lips, this time sliding his tongue between them. The brown haired boy tried to bite it but it had vanished, tracing over his bottom lip before going back in. The taste made him nauseous- substantial nothing, worse than water, slightly metallic and salty. His fingers clawed at the floor but Butters held fast to his wrists, though soon relinquished them as he began fumbling with the buttons of his night shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Butters, what the hell are you doing?" Free for the moment, Cartman gasped and struggled for air as the skinny boy on top of him shrugged out of his shirt. Butters looked down quizzically. "I-… I'm making you like me, Eric." His brows furrowed. "A-And I won't let you stop me!" He stood, stepping on Cartman's pudgy stomach and peeling the bottoms from his thin hips. Cartman's eyes flew open. "No, no, Butters." The skinny boy knelt and Cartman sat up, though was stopped as Butters slid a hand over his erection, the other shoving him back to a lying position. "Just l-lay there." He demanded, hesitantly yanking at the other youth's baggy pajama pants. Once freed, Cartman's dick was soon swallowed down as a clumsy Butters tried to mimic the actions he'd heard descriptions of. Cartman was too stunned to move.  
>"I.. I'm going to put it in now, Eric," Butters murmured anxiously, the heat of his mouth no longer around a weeping cock but beside the brown haired boy's ear. Very carefully Butters took in the other's length, one hand on his soft stomach, the other guiding the penetration along smoothly. It hurt- the tears started up again, and Cartman was muttering quiet threats and words of hate to him. Butters couldn't decide which hurt more. The big boy's blatant dislike, or the steady tearing of his asshole.<p>

"Ahhh," he breathed, and opened eyes he couldn't remember shutting. It was all in. There hadn't been much, but he felt full and hot down there. "Nngh, Eric…" Butters swallowed hard and rocked his hips back and forth, too scared to move up in case it fell out, and he'd have to repeat the process all over again. The other boy had established a bruising grip on his elbow, but it hardly hurt in comparison to the stinging he felt at his entrance.  
>"Eric, do… Do you like me now, E-Eric?" Faster, faster, Butters confidence grew as the pain subsided, his own pale, hairless cock tingling with each shift of position inside his body. Cartman was breathing hard, his gaze anywhere but on the blond boy who rode him, predominately fixed upon the sleeping pair across the room. "They're going to… wake up," he breathed once, and Butters placed a short kiss on his lips, to which Cartman spat and snarled. "Fucking fag," he'd whispered, but Butters had merely altered the rhythm at which his hips worked, circling and occasionally lifting. There was a sizable stain on the edge of Cartman's shirt where Butters' precum had dripped, his load already blown long ago.<br>"Eric, it feels so good," he whined against the other boy's ear and Cartman panted in response, his hips raising from the ground automatically, jostling the thin child on his lap and forcing him to grip his shoulders. "Eric, Eric, Eric," he repeated over and over again, eventually into the palm of Cartman's hand as his cries became too difficult to stifle himself. Inside his body he felt the other boy climax, the swell and twitch of his cock as it emptied. Butters didn't lift himself off, instead wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck and nudged him onto his back. Tentatively he continued to move, achieving a final orgasm and rolling off the other with a squeak. Cartman stared blankly at the ceiling. Butters couldn't tell whether he was in shock, or was just too exhausted to move.  
>The thrum of pain was present once more. It had almost been entirely forgotten, but quickly he was reminded of it as the empty feeling gave way to broken, hopeless despair. "Eric," he whispered grabbing his night shirt and clutching it in front of his groin, eyes moist. "Eric, do you like me now?" He waited the longest time for a response, all the while growing closer and closer to hysterics. At last, the reply came. "No. You're the worst Kenny ever."<p>


End file.
